


Meows Like Kisses

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Married BokuAka, Mentions of Rape, Panther!Kuroo, all the animal!people are hybrids, bird!Noya, bird!Suga, but with other animals, cat!Lev, cat!kenma, dog!Iwaizumi, dog!Kageyama, dog!Kyoutani, fox!Akiteru, fox!Tsukki, mentions of abuse, more tags to be added with later chapters, no actual rape, think nekos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto were a happily married couple. Great jobs, white picket fence, large savings account. Bokuto had always admired Hybrids - the current most popular pet on the market - and for their anniversary, Akaashi decided to finally let him have one. </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma have been together through everything, Kuroo protecting Kenma with his life after they finally got sprung from their first owner's home. He was never going to let anyone hurt Kenma again, even if that meant spending their life in a cage. Kenma was happy just as long as he was with Kuroo.</p><p>Edit 4/2 : THIS FIC IS NOW ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MUST BE ADOPTED TOGETHER

Hybrids as pets were all the rage these days. Cute little half humans, with animal instincts and features. Bokuto was so in love with them; he even had the monthly “Hybrid Home” magazine mailed to the house every four weeks. He wanted an owl more than anything, something he’d told his husband millions of times, with their majestic wings and piercing eyes. Akaashi had made them wait though. He wanted to be a responsible pet owner. So Bokuto waited, very impatiently, as he and Akaashi got better jobs, got married, and bought their own house in a good neighborhood. 

He tried his best not to complain though, spending his evenings reading over his magazines while Akaashi read whatever book he’d currently taken an interest in. He’d flip through the pages every night, admiring the wings, tails, even some of the beautiful scales of the snake hybrids - which he and Akaashi had both firmly decided against ever getting. They were still pretty, though. 

It was the night before their second wedding anniversary when Akaashi shut his book suddenly, rolling on his side to look at his husband. It was about to be his second year as Keiji Akaashi-Bokuto - still known as Akaashi by most of their high school friends - and he was finally ready to give his husband what he wanted. 

“Hey, Bo, I want to talk about something.” He rolled onto his side, snuggling close to the silver haired man, who put down his magazine on the bedside table. “It’s about tomorrow.” 

Bokuto nodded sleepily, pulling the smaller man against him, nuzzling into his hair. “I thought you wanted to go to that steakhouse tomorrow night? Did you change your mind?” They’d already planned most of the day out. Akaashi didn’t really like surprises, and Bokuto tried to make sure his husband was accommodated when it came to things like that. Happy Akaashi was worth ruined surprises. 

“No, we can still eat there, if you want.” Akaashi smiled softly. “I was just thinking… I checked our savings account the other day. You know, the special one.” The one they opened when Bokuto had firmly decided that he wanted a Hybrid. They could be pricey, even the cheapest breeds costing up to five thousand US dollars a pop. And owls were much more expensive, upwards to about ten thousand.It had been open since their second year of dating, so almost five years total, collecting interest as well as the hundred and fifty dollars they both put in each month. Bokuto added extra in here and there, when he got bonuses, and Akaashi added more for Bokuto’s birthdays as well. The account currently held about twelve thousand, enough that Bokuto could pick whatever he wanted, with Akaashi’s approval, of course. 

“Akaashi, you mean, we can really get one?!” Bokuto’s eyes lit up, and he grinned excitedly, pulling his delicate husband into a bone crushing hug. Akaashi couldn’t help a small laugh when he was finally released. 

“Yeah, we have the whole day off, so I figured we could check out a few shops, try to find something you like.” Akaashi knew Bokuto was partial to owls, but living in Tokyo meant they had literally dozens of shops they could go look through. “And if we don’t find something we like, we can always try some shops out of town. Make a day out of it.” 

“Oh, ‘Kaashi, you’re the best.” And the kiss Bokuto gave him really showed that he meant that. 

 

 

The first three shops in Tokyo had been busts. 

They knew the first wasn’t very promising the moment they walked through the door. The shop held a variety of animals, everything from house cats to wolves to peacocks. The only issues is that it specialized in _very_ young Hybrids. Law started that only breeders could own Hybrids under the age of ten, but most of the adoptable pets looked to have turned ten only days ago. They were still soft, squishy children, with their puppy fluff and all. 

Bokuto and Akaashi had left the shop in minutes - they both worked and really didn’t have time to raise a half animal child while they did so. 

The second was full of exotic hybrids. There were gorgeous white tigers - with their slitted blue eyes - , fully black wolves with bared fangs and all. There was even an armadillo, with it’s plated shell on it’s back. Bokuto had been amazed by all of them, walking between the aisles of huge cages. But, in the end, the price tags scared them off. Fifty thousand was a little steep for a household companion. 

The third, they’d walked into and promptly back out of. Because each and every Hybrid had been dressed in lingerie. And they were definitely not looking for some type of furry, living sex toy. 

The fourth shop, however, had Bokuto very excited.

“‘Kaashi!” The silver haired man was grinning wildly, like he had back when they played volleyball in high school and they were about to face a particularly hard opponent. “They have owls! Look at them!” 

Akaashi just sighed, smiling softly as he watched his husband rush the cages, effectively scaring off half of the inhabitants, making them take solace at the back of their tiny homes. “Gently, Bokuto. Remember what your magazine said? Birds of prey are easily scared off by loud noises.” Bokuto quickly started apologising to the birds, but most of them still wanted nothing to do with him. Akaashi left him to play with the owls as he roamed the store himself. 

The store reminded him much of a regular pet store, holding both animals as well as the proper materials to care for them. Which was nice, because if they bought one there, they wouldn’t have to go anywhere to get supplies. Bokuto would, without a doubt, just want to go home and play with his new pet, which was fine, but Akaashi was hell bent on being a responsible pet owner. 

He passed cage after cage, looking in the cat section, because that’s what he really preferred, though he was sure that an owl wouldn’t be too bad, if that’s what Bokuto really wanted. He paused, though, when he saw a cage that held two cats. One was huge, curled around the smaller one protectively, the smaller looking quite bored, but content enough to not try to move from the other’s grasp. 

What really caught his eye was all the big red signs on the cage.

“Do NOT stick fingers in cage!” 

“MUST be adopted together!” 

The third confused him though. “He’s not hurting him, they just complain at each other a lot.” 

He’d been too busy staring at the pair, the smaller one staring right back while the larger pointedly ignored him, that he didn’t even notice the sales representative popping up beside him until he started talking. “Hi, I’m Hinata. Are you a first time buyer?” Akaashi bolted upright, looking down at the little ball of sunshine that had bounced up to him. He had wild orange hair and a bright smile that could rival even Bokuto’s. 

“Yeah.” Akaashi nodded, hands shoving down into his pockets. 

“Oh.” Hinata’s smile faltered slightly, but then it was right back, but softer this time. “I’m sorry, but you’re probably better off not adopting those two. Kenma’s a good little kitty… but Kuroo, ah,” He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “Kuroo has a tendency to be a little violent, what with him being a panther and all. We’ve been trying to track down experienced trainers for him, but most only deal with exotics, so they won’t take Kenma.” Hinata’s face really darkened then, leaving a pause in his endless stream of babble. “You really don’t want to know what happened to the last guy that tried to take Kenma away from Kuroo.” 

“Are you insinuating that you think I couldn’t handle the two of them?” Akaashi snorted, raising an eyebrow at the smaller boy. Gosh, he really was short. 

Hinata shook his head, holding up his hands defensively. “Oh, no, sir. I was just… if you want something easy to take care of, these two really aren’t what you’re looking for.” 

Akaashi sighed, nodding. “Okay, okay, don’t act all scared. It’s not like I’m gonna hit you or anything.” Hinata visibly relaxed. “Either way, I’m letting my husband pick. He’s the one that really wants a Hybrid, so we’ll probably end up with a bird of some sort.” Akaashi shrugged, and Hinata nodded quickly. 

“Is he the one with the spiky silver hair that was harassing the owls? Kind of buff with eyes that just sort of stare right through you.” The shop must not have very many customers that day, because the description was very spot on. 

After a long suffering sigh, Akaashi nodded. “That would be Bokuto. He’s a little bit of a handful, but I love him to death.” 

Speaking of the devil, Bokuto rounded the corner again, delighted that he finally found his husband. He hugged Akaashi from behind before the word vomit started. “Ohohoh! ‘Kaashi, I found the most beautiful white owl and he smiled at me! Smile-” He broke off suddenly when he saw the snuggling cats he was disturbing. Everything in his brain stopped and a grin broke out on his face, leaving Akaashi to wonder if he could crack it by smiling too hard. “Oh my gosh, Akaashi, we have to get them! Look at how cute they are.” Ignoring the signs, Bokuto squatted down by the cage, poking his fingers through the grates before Hinata could stop him. 

“Ah, sir! Stop!” The ginger panicked, but the cats merely looked at Bokuto. Kuroo didn’t bite him, like he usually did when people poked their fingers into his and Kenma’s shared space. Instead, the panther just snorted. 

“What? They look so nice. The little one’s hair reminds me of flan.” Bokuto babbled. 

Hinata and Akaashi shared a look. “He really likes flan and happens to think black cats are under adopted.” Akaashi explained, sighing softly before kneeling down next to his husband. “They really are adorable, Bokuto. But if we have cats, we can’t get a bird, they won’t get along.” 

Bokuto nodded, looking conflicted, but only for a second. “I know, ‘Kaashi.” He looked over, pecking the man’s cheek. “But look at them, they’re so cute. And you know people won’t want them, since they have to be adopted together. Two black cats? People rarely adopt just one.” He gave Akaashi pleading eyes and he smiled softly, nodding. 

Hinata butted in again, though. “Black cat and a panther. The big one, Kuroo, he’s a panther.” He reminded the couple, but Akaashi just waved him off. 

“How much for both of them?” Akaashi stood, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’re not serious.” Hinata’s eyes widened when Akaashi just kept looking at him expectantly. “Okay, so you’re serious.” The ginger ran a hand through his hair, like he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. Clearly, they’d had an even harder time getting rid of the pair then he’d let on. “It’s seven thousand total, for both of them, but please think about this, because we don’t give refunds if you bring them back.” 

“Only seven?” Bokuto lifted a brow in confusion as he stood to join the rest of the conversation. “But aren’t panthers considered exotic? We saw one earlier today that cost seventeen, just by himself.” 

Hinata sighed. “Look, the last five people that adopted them brought them back within a week. Originally, we sold them both for twenty one thousand, but do that more than once and people start getting pissy about our no refund policy.” He shrugged. “At this point, the only reason they still cost seven is because the legal minimum for exotics is five and the minimum for domestics is two. My manager is begging people to take them off our hands.” 

Akaashi gave Bokuto a look. One that said “maybe we should rethink this a bit”, but then Bokuto was there with wide, pleading puppy eyes. And Akaashi had never been able to say no to that look. 

Which was why their room was painted blue instead of red. 

And why they were bringing home a cat and a panther. 

The couple made their way back to the front of the store while Hinata assured them that he’d get Kuroo and Kenma ready to transport. A man with brushed back hair sat at the desk, a cigarette poking out between his lips. He sat up straighter when Akaashi leaned on the desk, dabbing out his smoke in an ashtray that sat on the desk, filled with other half smoked cigarettes. 

“Hey, I’m Ukai, welcome to my store. Is there something I can help you with?” The blonde, Ukai, rose from his chair, a rough smile on his face. 

Akaashi turned to Bokuto. “Go pick them out some collars and get some tags made in the machine with our contact info on the back.” He instructed his husband, who replied with a joking ‘yes, sir!’ before heading off to do just that. Akaashi turned back to Ukai with a smile. “We’ll be purchasing Kuroo and Kenma, Hinata is preparing them for us.” 

Ukai raised a brow, looking Akaashi up in down in a way that simply enraged the shorter man. His hands gripped the top of the desk, eyes narrowing. “Yeah, I said we’re purchasing Kuroo and Kenma, though lord knows why. With the looks you and your employees give your customers, it’s a wonder why anyone buys anything here.” Akaashi finally snapped, but it only made Ukai smirk. 

“Down, short stuff. I get it. You can totally handle those two.” Ukai turned to a filing cabinet, pulling out a contract. “I just need you to sign the papers, and they’re all yours. But, would you mind if I gave you advice for dealing with those two?” Akaashi conceded, nodding as he started reading the paperwork he was supposed to be signing. “Don’t try to separate them, especially when you first get home. There’s reason to believe that they were both abused in their first home, before they were forcefully seized and taken away from the home. Kuroo will act aggressively if he thinks you’re going to hurt Kenma.” Ukai sighed at this point. “The last time we got them back from a buyer, it was after he took a trip to the hospital. Kuroo attempted to tear his arm off. With his teeth.” 

Akaashi nodded. That didn’t really surprise him, if it was true that the pair had been mistreated. “Neither my husband nor I intend to separate them. Or hurt them, for that matter.” 

“Are you willing to put yourselves in that kind of danger, though?” Ukai crossed his arms over his chest. 

With a flourish, Akaashi signed the bottom of both sets of paperwork, one for Kuroo and one for Kenma. “I wouldn’t really call those two furry cuddle monsters dangerous.” Ukai went to interrupt him, but Akaashi cut him off before he could. “Now, if you’re done attempting to talk me out of taking them, do you take check or card?” 

As it turns out, the shop took both.


	2. Power Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto leave the kitties at home while they go out for dinner. Kenma gets into some trouble, to say the least.

Akaashi looked from the sleeping cat boys on his couch, back to his his husband. “Are you really sure we should go out? Don’t we need to watch them and make sure they don’t get into any trouble? This is a new place for them.” The pair were both dressed in nice clothes for the restaurant they were headed to for their anniversary dinner. Bokuto had firmly insisted that they still go out for dinner, even after making their new Hybrid purchase. 

“Akaaaashi, they’re just gonna lay there and sleep all night. Besides, the magazines say it’s easier for Hybrids to acclimate to their new environment if they’re left alone to explore for a few hours.” Bokuto waved the rolled up magazine in their air, as if to make a point. His husband sighed, finally giving in to him after their hour long argument. They’d go out for dinner. 

Bokuto rushed Akaashi out the front door before the other man had a chance to change his mind, leaving the cat and panther all on their own. Kenma’s head raised as soon as he heard the lock click shut, eyes lit up mischievously. He was out of Kuroo’s arms in moments, the panther unable to stop the cat as he began roaming through the house. 

“Kenma, stop, I thought we agreed not to mess anything up this time.” Kuroo whined as he stood on all fours, hopping from the couch to follow his best friend through the strange home. Sure, he wanted to snoop and look through their new owner’s things too, but he really didn’t want to only last a week this time. He had a good feeling about Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Kenma snorted, hopping up on their kitchen counters to bat open the cabinets with his paws. “Actually, you said ‘Hey, Kenma, these ones look nice. Maybe we should try to make this work.’ and I ignored you.” 

“Kenma!” Kuroo whined as he watched the kitten knock things from the shelves, looking for any source of alcohol, which was always first on their list. If their new owners looked like they drank too much, that was a sign they needed to get the hell out. But the only thing he found was a bottle of wine with “just married” engraved into the glass bottle. He decided against smashing it, opting to hop down from the counter to continue his search. 

“Kuroo, you know I hate it when you whine at me.” His long black tail whipped back and forth behind him as he continued down the hall, passing through the living room again. “Plus, if we don’t mess anything up, how do we know how they’ll react when they’re angry? I’m doing this for you, Kuroo.” 

The panther still looked distressed, but he knew there was no stopping his companion. Kenma strongly felt like it was his fault they’d been abused in their first home. Though Kuroo tended to look like their protector to the outside world, it was Kenma who was the strong one. Kenma that held him through the terrible nightmares and the flashbacks. Kenma made sure he was taken care of, and in turn, he’d defended the smaller cat with his life. Even if that meant almost being put down a few times. 

“Just keep watch, Kuroo.” Kenma finally sighed, giving his companion a long suffering look. His next stop was the bathroom, which was pretty clean. He didn’t find much in there, other than the normal soaps and cleaners and stuff like that. They had two nice, toilet paper rolls sitting out though, and that was far too tempting. Kuroo loved shredding toilet paper. Kenma grabbed both, tossing them down the hall into the living room before he made his way to the last room in the small, one bedroom house. 

The bedroom was dark, but Kenma could see well even then. The walls were painted a beautiful blue, complementing the cream colored bed spread perfectly. Very classy, not that Kenma cared very much about the human’s decorating skills. He was looking for other things. Anything that would tip him off that Bokuto and Akaashi had anything but a happy marriage. 

But the most incriminating thing he could find was a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs tucked away with their condoms and lube. Not the worst thing he’d ever found after bedroom snooping. Really, the only other thing he got out of it was that one of them really liked “Hybrid Home” magazine, and the other had a huge collection of paperback romance novels. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out which belonged to who. 

He just couldn’t see Bokuto reading anything that didn’t have pictures. 

Kenma sighed, he guessed these two passed his tests so far. But there was one last one. The one that determined whether he and Kuroo stayed, or whether they found a way to make the couple take them back to the store. He flexed his fingers, unsheathing his claws as he stalked toward the living room. There was a pretty black leather couch that had his name all over it. 

Kuroo was there, blocking him, eyebrows knit together. “Please, Kenma. Don’t get us in trouble. They’re so nice. And they passed all your other tests, just leave the couch alone.” The couch was always Kenma’s signature move. But this one was so nice, and Kuroo knew just who’d they blame for shredding it, and it wasn’t gentle looking Kenma. 

Kenma stopped, raising a brow at Kuroo. “Do you trust me?” He asked seriously and Kuroo whined loudly because he did, and Kenma knew that. In fact, sometimes Kuroo felt like he might take advantage of that a little. But still, he nodded, stepping aside for the alpha male. Anyone who really got to know them would know that Kenma was really in charge there, even if Kuroo was bigger and stronger. 

Kenma was ruthless, he’d do anything to keep them safe. So Kuroo turned away as he listened to the first strike of Kenma’s claws against the couch. The loud sound of tearing leather cutting through the silence of the home. 

 

 

They could hear soft moans coming from the living room when Akaashi and Bokuto came home from dinner. The pair looked at eachother before quickly continuing down the hall, not really sure what to expect. After Bokuto’s reassurances that the Hybrids would probably just sleep through dinner, Akaashi had somewhat relaxed. Now, he knew he really shouldn’t have. 

One glance into the kitchen as they headed through the hallway was enough to raise even more alarm for Akaashi. All the cabinets were open, sacks of flour and boxes of different pre-made baking mixes busted open in the floor, coating everything in a thick layer of powder. Akaashi stripped off his suit jacket as he walked, following the increasingly louder, lewd noises into their living room. He didn’t even look to see where he threw it, though Bokuto had to pointedly step over it in their pursuit of the furry troublemakers. 

Akaashi’s jaw dropped when he finally found them. He didn’t quite know what he was more pissed off about - his completely destroyed couch, or the fact that Kenma seemed to be giving Kuroo a blowjob on the remains of said couch. Kuroo locked eyes with him first, Kenma far too busy to give any attention to Akaashi or Bokuto. 

“K-Ken _ma_!” Kuroo moaned loudly, head jerking back into a pile of couch foam and leather. His claws dug into the fabric, tearing it more as he came down Kenma’s throat. The black cat lifted his head, turning to Akaashi. 

The pair just stared between each other for a moment while Kuroo scrambled to pull up his baggy black sweatpants. Just when Akaashi was sure he was going to win the staring contest, Kenma smirked and _licked_ his lips. Rage boiled beneath Akaashi’s skin, rolling off of him in waves. Bokuto’s hand slipped over his shoulder, in a somewhat comforting manner, but he was beyond needing any sort of comfort. 

“You little shit.” Akaashi growled, stalking toward the pair. 

“‘Kaashi, I know they messed up, but we need to go about this rationally.” Bokuto rushed behind his husband, trying to stop him when he noticed the felines begin to puff up. Kuroo started moving to guard Kenma, but the kitten pushed him back, positively snarling at Akaashi. Bokuto stumbled back at the sound; even Kuroo ducked his head when he heard it. 

Then he realized what this was - a display of dominance between Kenma and Akaashi. There could only be one Alpha Male in a household, only one could hold absolute power. And it was becoming incredibly clear that Kenma had held the position in his and Kuroo’s two man pack. But this was new territory, their pack had two new members forced into it. Bokuto stood back, because this battle between the two was important. Akaashi had to show Kenma is place, or the cat Hybrid would soon take over their whole house. 

Kuroo backed away, as Bokuto hard, though the panther still took a defensive pose, ready to hop in if Akaashi dared to actually hurt Kenma. But he knew his companion could handle himself. After all, Kenma had almost torn their old owner’s arm off. Everyone blamed Kuroo for it, but the duo knew the truth. Kenma was a force to be reckoned with. 

Their staring match turned into a fight within seconds. Kenma lept from his kneeling position on the floor, launching his tiny body at Akaashi’s. Bokuto shouted, and Kuroo whined from the other side of the room. But the fight was over almost as soon as it started. 

Akaashi caught Kenma mid-air, using the momentum and his grip on the cat’s shoulders to turn and slam him right back down into the floor. The force of his back hitting the floor, even with the carpet and cushion of his hoodie to break his fall, knocked the air out of Kenma’s lungs in a single gasp. He couldn’t even struggle, too stunned as he was left looking up at the narrowed grey eyes. Suddenly, he very much wanted to hide. 

His tail went between his legs, large black ears folding back into his hair. Kuroo couldn’t believe what he was seeing when Kenma broke eye contact, letting his head fall back into the carpet. In all the years he’d known Kenma, the cat had never submitted to anyone. Akaashi let go of him, brushing his clothes up as he stood. Kenma stayed where he was, chest heaving with nervous breaths. 

Akaashi turned to his husband, who was still standing there slack-jawed. “You.” Bokuto jumped when Akaashi suddenly turned on him, silver eyes still narrowed. Angry, but not as angry as he had been before. “Help them clean this up. It was your idea to leave them alone.” 

“But Akaashi-” 

“Don’t even start with me right now.” Akaashi turned on his heel, trudging past the kitten on the floor and the panther who was still standing in the corner as if he’d personally witnessed the second coming of Christ. Bokuto shuttered as he heard their bedroom door slam shut. 

It took the three of them four hours to clean up the mess, between the kitchen and the living room. Bokuto did the vacuuming and sweeping, since he found out quickly that Kenma and Kuroo were scared of the vacuum and just wanted to play with the broom. Kenma moped almost the whole time, Kuroo nudging him in the side every so often, but just getting a huff or sigh from the flan haired boy in reply. 

Once the remains of the couch had been moved to the garage, Bokuto pulled down some spare blankets from their linen closet, laying them in a heap in the corner of the living room. He didn’t really like the idea of letting the felines sleep on the floor, but they didn’t really have any other option anymore, what the couch reduced to fluff, scraps of leather, and clawed wood. Akaashi definitely wasn’t going to let the pair sleep with them after what had happened. 

So blanket pile it was. 

He almost went to bed without saying anything, but Bokuto was a talker. And Kenma still looked down, so he really couldn’t help himself. “Look… Akaashi doesn’t ever hold on for his anger long, okay?” He tried reassuring them as they both curled up in the blanket pile, Kuroo on the bottom with Kenma half on top of him, just as they had in the cage at the Hybrid Store. “I’m sure he’ll be back to normal in the morning. Just ah… try not to destroy anything else.” 

Kuroo nodded in reply, but Kenma simply turned away. He was ashamed of himself, for submitting to Akaashi like that. How could he take care of Kuroo if he couldn’t even stand up to that human? For the first time in years, he felt like he was too weak to take care of Kuroo. Too weak to make sure no one could hurt him. 

And it terrified him, but at the same time, Akaashi hadn’t hurt him. He could have, especially when he submitted to him like that, leaving himself completely unguarded. But the man had just left after he submitted. Sure, they had to clean up the mess, but he hadn’t really punished them at all. 

Scared and confused - Kenma didn’t sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is already in the works, and we'll get to meet some new Hybrids~ 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what kind of dog precious Iwa-Chan should be. I'm feeling Great Dane, but I'm terribly indecisive.


	3. Welcome To The Antisocial Hybrid Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has a problem, and Akaashi thinks he may have found a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since I've gotten a lot of questions about the Hybrids, I'd thought I'd clear things up.  
> Hybrids are essentially Nekos, though that term only applies to "cat boys" or "cat girls", hence the term Hybrid since there are more animal people than just cats.  
> Basically, Kenma is still Kenma sized and shaped, but he has cat ears, a tail, a sandpapery tongue, and claws from hell.  
> He can't turn into an actual cat or anything. 
> 
> Same with the others. I'm sorry if that was unclear before.

It had been a whole week since Bokuto and Akaashi had brought the two hybrids home - a week since the couch incident. Six days since they got the new leather couch that Kenma and Kuroo were permanently banned from. Four days since Akaashi had started talking to his friend from work - Asahi - about Kenma’s attitude problems. 

Kuroo seemed to be fitting in better and better as the days went on, interacting with Bokuto playfully and even giving Akaashi attention when he wanted it. He seemed to just be getting along with the married couple, even enjoying their movie nights, family dinners, and outings to the shops whenever Bokuto decided they should take the felines out to “get some fresh air”. 

Kenma, however, was not getting along well. He hoarded Kuroo’s attention whenever possible, pointedly ignoring both Bokuto and Akaashi. He got particularly passive aggressive when Kuroo chose to spend time with either of their new owners. He never got actually aggressive, though, tending to mostly send glares that pierced through Bokuto’s heart as effectively as a knife. 

Akaashi knew it was starting to depress his husband - the amount that Kenma seemed to utterly dislike them. 

Which is why Akaashi had decided to confide in Asahi. They’d been friends since high school, the taller man just one year his senior. Asahi had had his Hybrid for about three years, and knew very well how much of a handful they could be. Noya, Asahi’s gorgeous falcon, had different attitude problems than Kenma, but he was still hoping the older man’s experience in the area would help. 

“Well, when I just couldn’t handle Noya’s aggressive tendencies anymore, I took him to Socialization Classes down at the Health Center by the American Market downtown.” Asahi shrugged, picking at his bento as they spoke. It was their lunch break at the office, one of the only times that they could really get together and talk without the rest of their lives interfering. Namely, Akaashi’s husband and Asahi’s Noya. 

“Isn’t that place like, really expensive?” Akaashi asked after swallowing the particularly large bite of rice ball he’d had in his mouth. They were a bit denser than he usually liked, but Bokuto had been teaching Kuroo to cook, so he was naturally their guinea pig. 

Asahi shook his head, sipping his tea. “Our monthly fees only come up to thirty dollars, but they have family rates for groups of four or more, so you guys could be in for forty.” He paused before continuing, giving Akaashi a little shrug. “All classes are included with membership, so Noya goes once a week, because he still likes hanging out with all the people from the group. Some come and go as they get better with dealing with other people, but there’s a few that have been around since before we even started.” 

Forty dollars, huh? Akaashi could live with that, especially if it would spare his new leather couch. The more of Kuroo’s attention they’d been taking, the more he’d catch Kenma eyeing it as he used the scratching post they’d bought them. 

“When does the group normally meet?” Akaashi asked with a shrug. They could try it, and if it didn’t work out, they could always cancel the membership. At this point, he was willing to try anything if it would get little Kenma to open up a bit. 

“Every Saturday morning at nine for two hours. Sometimes we go over to the park afterwards, because most of the group just want to keep playing.” Asahi smiled bashfully. “And you know how hard it is for me to tell Nishinoya no.” 

“Everyone has a hard time telling Noya no.” Akaashi chuckled. “He just get’s those giant eyes when he’s all excited, like a little kid.” 

“Tell me about it.” Asahi grinned. 

 

 

Akaashi only told Bokuto where the four of them were heading Saturday morning. He had a feeling that Kenma would fight them if they told him, and in turn Kuroo wouldn’t want to go. He was doing this for them, though. If they were more socialized, they’d have an easier time being readopted, heaven forbid anything ever happen to him and Bokuto. 

Bokuto had agreed not to tell them, so they left the house that morning with two very confused felines in the back seat of the car. Parking in front of the Health Club resulted in a very panicked cat boy. 

“Akaashi - no.” Kenma shook his head back and forth quickly, causing Kuroo to give him a concerned look. “No! No. There are at least ten dogs out there. _Ten dogs, Akaashi._ ” An animalistic hiss left his mouth, which actually made Kuroo scoot away from him. 

“Kenma, you’re going inside.” Akaashi stated firmly as he put the car in park, climbing out in a smooth motion. 

Bokuto followed suit, opening Kuroo’s door for him. “Come on, guys, it won’t be that bad.” 

Kuroo looked apprehensive, especially after the fit Kenma was throwing. “What are we even doing here?” He watched as Akaashi wrenched Kenma out of the car, tossing him over one shoulder while the cat fought and hissed against him. It was very clear that his partner was not pleased… and Kuroo didn’t like it when Kenma was upset. 

“Akaashi and I have this friend, Asahi, and he recommended these Socialization Classes, to help Kenma with his attitude problems, mostly.” Bokuto shrugged, and in the distance Kuroo heard Kenma shriek that he didn’t have any attitude problems, his owners were just idiots. In the end, Kuroo took Bokuto’s hand, allowing the human to lead him into the Health Center. 

Socialization classes were held in a large gym, one that was usually used for basketball or volleyball, depending on what team reserved it for what days. Saturday mornings between nine and eleven strictly belong to the class though, as it had for almost five years. 

Kenma was displeased to find that the gym was already starting to fill with Hybrids and their owners; hybrids hanging around in almost clique like groups while the owners lounged on the bleachers, watching over them. Kenma’s tail puffed up as he immediately spotted three dogs in the room. He hated dogs… they always wanted to chase him and treat him like some sort of living chew toy. 

“I’ll never shred another couch again, Akaashi, please just let me go home.” Kenma whined, but the human simply set him down on the ground. He scrambled back, hiding behind Akaashi before Kuroo and Bokuto made it to the gym - then he was immediately behind the panther. 

“Be good.” Akaashi warned as he made his way over to the group of adults, who were all talking before the class got started. 

“We’ll just be right over there, okay? Try your best and I’ll talk Akaashi into letting us get ice cream after we leave.” Bokuto have them a grin and a double thumbs up before heading after his husband. 

Kenma growled lowly when they walked away, a sound that made Kuroo snap around to look at him. “Their bed is next. I’m gonna shred the fuck out if it for this.” He was on edge, every hair on his black tail standing on end, making it look extra fluffy. 

Kuroo sighed, running a hand through Kenma’s hair, which made the flan haired kitten snap his head up to look at his partner in crime. “Let’s give it a try.” He shrugged. “I’ll keep the dogs off of you, okay? But… Bokuto and Akaashi wouldn’t go through so much trouble if they didn’t think it would help us.” Kenma whimpered, looking between the other Hybrids, who were studying them with interest, then back to Kuroo. 

“Fine.” He finally mumbled. Kuroo lead the way to where the groups of Hybrids had conjoined into one, Kenma trailing after him slowly. Kuroo was always better than Kenma when it came to things like socializing and meeting new people. Kenma just saw every person as a new threat - a new red flag popping up in his vision. 

The first of the other five Hybrids to approach them were a couple of birds. The tallest was gorgeous, with warm brown eyes and massive, feathery white wings protruding from his back. He looked like the picture of innocence, giving them a sweet smile as he walked toward them. The second one was shorter, with wild brown hair that had a small blonde stripe in the center of his forehead. His wings were massive and brown, and he carried himself like a bird of prey. He made Kenma tense, though he wasn’t all that wary of the first. Kuroo stayed firmly planted half in front of him, either way, knowing that Kenma and social situations went together as well as Kenma and swimming pools. 

Which was not well at all, by the way. 

The white bird introduced himself first, voice as sweet as his looks. “Hey, I’m Sugawara, but you guys can just call me Suga, if you want.” He offered his hand to Kuroo to shake. The panther took it with a smile. “Welcome to the Antisocial Hybrid Squad.” 

“Suga, then.” He nodded. “I’m Kuroo, and this is Kenma.” Kenma looked out at them, big gold eyes looking both birds up and down before he stepped around to stand beside Kuroo. If the panther could handle it, then he could, too. It was just a couple of birds, after all. Though their feathers looked oddly enticing. Kenma loved chasing feathers. 

“Aren’t you a little big for a house cat?” The predatory bird asked, hands shoved in the pockets of his giant hoodie. If Kenma had to guess, with the large slits cut jaggedly in the back of the material, the hoodie hadn’t originally belonged to the hybrid wearing it. 

“Aren’t you a little small for a hawk?” Kenma snapped back before Kuroo had a chance to reply, really bad at the whole “making friends” thing. 

“Falcon.” The boy’s words were snippy, like the question had hit a nerve with him. 

“Panther.” Kuroo replied, giving the bird an apologetic look on Kenma’s behalf. 

The falcon side-eyed the small feline before smiling brightly at Kuroo. “Wow, that’s really cool! I’m Noya, by the way. Nishinoya, actually, but everyone just calls me Noya because Nishinoya is kind of a mouthful, you know?” 

Before Kuroo had a chance to reply, he was being climbed like a tree by a hissing Kenma, who didn’t stop until he was firmly planted on the panther’s shoulders. He winced, shuffling to support the new weight on his shoulders. Kenma wasn’t heavy, really, but he wasn’t all that light either, will all that hidden muscle. 

“Ow, Kenma, what?” He rubbed at the spots on his arms that had been scratched by Kenma’s sharp claws, turning slowly to look where his kitten companion had just been standing. A dog stood there, looking grumpy with his thickly lined eyes and blonde hair, with two black stripes that seemed to wrap around his skull. His tail was whipping back and forth slowly, redbrown ears sitting on top of his head at attention. “A dog, right.” He was supposed to be paying attention to those, but the birds… well, Kuroo liked chasing feathers just as much as Kenma did. 

“Kyoutani, I told you to wait.” Another dog approached, though this one held himself like an alpha, powerful and in charge. Kuroo recognized him as a German Shepherd without even having to ask. He’d spent enough time in pet shops to easily know the popular breed when he saw it. A third, younger dog followed after the shepherd, though he looked a little hesitant, like he was only moving because he didn’t want to be the only canine left on the other side of the room. A little black labrador, with navy eyes and lanky limbs. 

Kenma clung tighter to Kuroo, hands grasping in the dark hair, just behind his short black ears. The flan haired cat fought the urge to hiss some more as the other two dogs stopped in front of Kuroo. He tried to tell Akaashi something like this would happen. The dogs would try to eat him or use him as a chew toy or something equally terrifying. 

The german shepherd looked Kuroo up and down before offering him his hand to shake. As a sign of good will, he shook it. Who ever this dog was, he was obviously in charge of at least the one that had scared the hell out of Kenma. 

“I’m Iwaizumi. The impatient, bad dog,” Iwaizumi paused, giving a pointed glare to the blonde dog behind him, who visibly shrunk back a bit. “is Kyoutani. He’s still going through obedience classes, so please forgive him. Thai Ridgebacks have a high prey drive and your pretty kitten friend was just far too tempting for him.” 

“He licked me.” Kenma growled in a soft, grumbly tone. 

Kuroo sighed, looking up at the clearly upset cat on his shoulders. “This is Kenma, I’m Kuroo.” He introduced them, since it was very clear that Kenma wasn’t going to. “Who’s the pup?” He nodded his head toward the little black dog, who was trying not to stare at them, but obviously failing, because he kept glancing their way when he thought Kuroo wasn’t looking. 

Iwaizumi looked behind him, motioning for the pup to come forward. He did, though he was a bit reluctant. “This is Tobio. His owner isn’t here today. Oikawa, Kyou’s and my owner, is pet sitting him while Hinata is out of town.” 

It looked like Iwaizumi was going to continue, but suddenly Kyoutani’s head jerked up and the pup was darting across the room. The german shepherd was too late to stop the slightly aggressive puppy, because he already had another cat pinned down to the floor just inside the gym doors. 

“Oi, Oikawa, get your damn mutt off my cat!” A small man shouted as he took off his jacket, tossing it on the bleachers. 

“Sorry, Yaku, you know how he gets when he sees Lev.” Oikawa groaned as he moved to wrench Kyoutani off of the long legged cat, who seemed content either way. 

Kuroo turned back to Suga, who’d been chatting animatedly with Noya. “How many more Hybrids are in this class?” He wasn’t sure Kenma could handle much more, with the way he was eyeing the giant cat that just walked in the door. “Lev”, as one of the humans had called him, was the eighth Hybrid to show up. 

Suga shrugged. “It should only be the Tsukishima brothers, but they’ll get here with our instructor, Yamaguchi.” 

“More dogs?” Kenma asked in a grumbly tone as he started playing with Kuroo’s hair. The larger man let out soft, rumbly purrs at the action. Kenma only played with his hair when he was nervous… or after sex, but Kuroo really enjoyed the action. 

Noya answered this time, shaking his head. “No, Kei and Akiteru are both fennec foxes. Totally adorable, even though Kei is kind of an asshole to everyone. I think he really only likes Yamaguchi. And maybe Akiteru. But Aki is his older brother, so that would make sense.” 

Fennec Foxes. Kenma slumped a bit in relief. He could handle foxes, maybe even one of the dogs, since Iwaizumi seemed reasonable. Maybe this whole Socialization Class thing would work out, he thought, allowing himself to get just the slightest bit hopeful. Maybe, it’ll even be fun. 

Boy, was he way too optimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In review, we have:  
> Dove!Suga  
> Falcon!Noya  
> Thai Ridgeback!Kyoutani  
> German Shepard!Iwaizumi  
> Black Lab!Kageyama  
> Russain Blue!Lev  
> and  
> the almighty, unseen Fennec Fox!Tsukishima Brothers. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, or any other hybrids/characters you'd like to see in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment down below telling me what you think. :3


End file.
